Generation Squared
by bblueberry26
Summary: The Charmed ones are living in the 70's. Good magic becomes even more powerful with 2 generations of charmed ones in the same house. (longer summary before first chapter) PLEASE R&R!


Generation Squared  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only thirteen and I do not own the charmed ones. This story is based off of an episode in season one called, "That 70's Episode" (episode # 17). You don't need to have seen it to read this, I am just saying that this is where I got my idea for this story.  
  
Summary: After episode 17, Grams and Patty couldn't get Piper, Prue and Phoebe back to 1999, so they are in the 70's to stay. Good magic becomes even more powerful with 2 generations of charmed ones in the same house. With two generations of charmed ones, there are 2 of Prue, 2 of Piper, etc.  
  
Episode 17 Summary from tvtome.com: A powerful warlock shows up claiming that he made a pact with the sisters' mother in which he spared her life in exchange for the girls' powers. Fleeing him, the three sisters go back in time to the 1970s when their mother was still alive and they try to prevent the pact.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oh, my life is changing every day in every possible way  
  
and oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems.  
  
never quite as it seems . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now Phoebe, are you sure you don't mind babysitting little Piper and Prue for us tonight?" Patty Halliwell asked. She was planning to go out with Grams for dinner to talk. Older Prue and Piper were both on dates.  
  
"Sure, mom. It's no problem." Phoebe replied. Patty was still pregnant with Phoebe, June 1975. Little Prue was 5 years old and little Piper was 2 ½. After Phoebe and her sisters traveled back in time to save themselves from Nicholas, they couldn't get back into their own time. They were still working on it, but while they were there, they decided to make the best of it.  
  
"It's really strange to have you call me 'mom' when you're only a year younger than I am. It's even weirder for Piper and Prue to call me mom. They are older than me!" Patty laughed. She was still getting used to the fact that she had two sets of her daughters. One of them was Piper and Prue as children, 5 and 2 years old, and Phoebe yet to be born. The other set was adults, Phoebe 24 years old, Piper 26 years old and Prue, 29 years old. Of course, Patty was only 25 years old herself.  
  
Phoebe laughed too, "It's also weird to be babysitting my older sisters."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. This whole situation is strange." Patty hugged Phoebe. "Thanks again. You are such a great help."  
  
"It's no problem. I love helping you out. Even if I didn't, or don't, or wont or whatever, as a teenager." Phoebe said, waving goodbye to Patty and Penny (a.k.a. Grams).  
  
"Thank you, Phoebe. We should be back within an hour or two." Penny said as she walked out of the door. As soon as the door was shut, little Prue and Piper came running down the stairs.  
  
"What are we going to do, Phoebe?" Piper asked, stopping quickly in front of Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah. What are we going to do?" Prue asked nodding.  
  
"I don't know. What do you two want to do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I want to know more about us in the future." Piper said, smiling.  
  
"Honey, I'd tell you, but then when we go back to our own time, you'll know too much about the future, and you might put yourselves in danger." Phoebe said, kneeling down to be at their height. Piper pouted.  
  
"Why don't we just play a board game or something?" Prue asked.  
  
"We can do that." Phoebe said, "Sound okay with you, Piper?"  
  
"Ohhhh-Kay." Piper said, trying to guilt Phoebe into telling them more about the future.  
  
"If you're trying to trick me into telling you, sweetie, it isn't going to work." Phoebe said, messing up Piper's hair. Piper smiled.  
  
"Who wants to pick the game?" Phoebe asked, standing up.  
  
" I do!" Prue shrieked. "Pick me, pick me!"  
  
"Alright, Prue. You go pick out a game."  
  
"Are you sure you cant tell me just one little thing about the future?" Piper asked looking at Phoebe with her puppy-dog-eyes, after Prue left for the game.  
  
"Oh, alright." Phoebe said. "But just one thing."  
  
Phoebe thought for a while and finally said, "You are going to marry someone who is very kind."  
  
"Is he my prince?" Piper asked. Phoebe had just read "Cinderella" to the girls a couple days ago.  
  
"Yes, he is your prince." Phoebe replied, smiling. She knew that saying that she was going to get married wouldn't give anything away. She didn't even know that Piper was going to get married. She had a feeling about Leo though.  
  
"I picked the game!" Prue announced as she walked back into the room. She set the box down on the ground and started setting it up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N:  
  
* * * Dreams by: The Cranberries * * *  
  
If you are wondering if the ages are correct, they are. I found everyone's birthdays on the Internet and I figured out how old they would be on a calculator. (Don't worry, I usually do have better things to do with my time, but I am at home sick with nothing to do, so yeah) Phoebe was born in 1975, Piper in 1973, Prue in 1970 and Patty in 1950. If you don't believe me, check for yourself. If I'm wrong, please let me know.  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
